Castle of Glass
by SanadaSayuri
Summary: As the Raikage and Kazekage leave Konoha, They reminisce about a time when the Hokage and his Wife's love burned bright. And how it still burned brightly. If the two idiots would only open their eyes to see it... Sequel to Glass Towers. Will Be Short Chapters!
1. prologue

Title: Castle of Glass

Disclaimer: No money is made off this work of fiction. Naruto is not mine. If it was, I would be rich and I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?

Summary: As the Raikage and Kazekage leave Konoha, they reminisce on a time when the flame between the Hokage and his wife burned bright. And how the flame still burns, if the two idiots would just open their eyes to see it. Sequel to Glass Towers

Pairing: KakaNaru

Note: Remember my one-shot called Glass Towers? Yep. It's a sequel! And may I say? Killer B is really hard to write. Why can't he just talk like a normal person?!

"There was once a time when those two burned hot, It's such a shame now it's not," Killer B mused as he and his escort walked out of the Village Hidden in the Leaves beside Gaara of the Sand and his escort.

"That flame still burns," Gaara said evenly, "If those two idiots would open their eyes to see it." A pause. "I thought you stopped speaking in rhyme? You certainly weren't speaking in rhyme during the dinner."

"Never and no way. I'll say things the way I wanna say. There's a thing I had to try, putting pressure on Kakashi to make them cry," Killer B sighed, "And Naru-chan to see the sense, and bathe in love's sweet... erm... scent?"

"That was awful," Gaara deadpanned. "And we've been putting pressure on them both for five years since this mess started."

"Should steal the Lil'un from from the tower, to show them love's great power!"

"That... Didn't make any sense," Gaara muttered. "And Naruto would kill us. And so would Kakashi."

The Raikage and Kazekage paused and looked at each other.

Killer B grinned. "Looks like there's still hope! This is sure to break their mope!"

"Or give them a stroke," Gaara replied, and winced when he realized he had just perpetuated the rhyme.

Back in Konoha, Kakashi and Naruto sat up in their respective beds as a shiver went down their spines.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Castle of Glass

Disclaimer: No money is made off this work of fiction. Naruto is not mine. If it was, I would be rich and I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?

Summary: As the Raikage and Kazekage leave Konoha, they reminisce on a time when the flame between the Hokage and his wife burned bright. And how the flame still burns, if the two idiots would just open their eyes to see it. Sequel to Glass Towers

Pairing: KakaNaru

Note: Remember my one-shot called Glass Towers? Yep. It's a sequel! And may I say? Killer B is really hard to write. Why can't he just talk like a normal person?!

Please bear with me. These will be short chapters.

Chapter 1

All of Konoha knew about the relationship between the Hokage and his wife. One would have to be deaf and blind to have never realized that Hatake Kakashi would never have touched the position if it wasn't for Naruto. Kakashi had only ever intended to be a placeholder until his wife took over, but complications in the births of Rin and Itachi had put back the plans. And then Naruto simply seemed to loose her spirit after the birth of her son. Her spirit was sapped, her light smothered, and motivating her... It was difficult. And so Kakashi stayed Hokage, and everyone could see his heart and spirit breaking under the weight. And Naruto was blind to it.

Sakura touched the swell of her pregnant belly as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her shoulders thoughtfully as she looked out the window of the Uchiha Main House toward the Hokage Palace.

"I miss how things used to be," she whispered. "I heard from Gaara that things have gotten cooler between them."

"I know," Sasuke replied, "Ino told me that her view of your pregnancies has changed. You've become a baby factory pumping out an endless stream of Uchiha Spawn apparently."

"What?!" She twisted in his grasp to stare at her husband in dismay, "But... She knows that we planned for one every other year until we turn thirty!"

"That's not what she's seeing now," Sasuke said. "Her view of the world has become very cynical."

"Post-Partum Depression," Sakura snapped, "That's what this is. If she would just get help!"

"You can't help someone who does't want to be helped," Sasuke sighed, "and you know it."

"We need to get her out of that palace," Sakura decided, "A change of pace. Then she'll start to see how much she's hurting everyone, Kakashi-Sensei most especially."

"My darling wife has the best plans," Sasuke murmured, ducking his face into the crook of her neck, "But that sort of thing will take time."

"Time is something we have plenty of," Sakura replied resolutely.

"I'll let Chouji know and he can spread the word," Sasuke said agreeably. "You rest."

Sakura grinned, "Maybe later. You need to get me to the hospital now."

Sasuke lifted his head. "Your water broke?"

"My water broke," Sakura agreed.

"Right. Hospital now, plotting later."

TBC


End file.
